A new life
by swfanforlife
Summary: How is life as the daughter of Tony Stark? Jazmine Echeveria Stark will tells us the up's and down's of this life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my 2nd Iron Man fanfiction my 1st one was "I'll always be with you". I always have thought that sooner or later Tony will find out he has a child so this is my what I have been coming up with.**

Ch 1: Breaking News

My name is Jazmine Michelle Echeveria Strark. Yes, I am the daughter of infamous playboy slash Iron man Tony Stark. We found out about each other 3 years ago when I was 15. I have to admit he isn't that bad. This is the story of my life as Tony Stark's daughter.

**3 years ago Las Vegas, NV. **

I have to admit. My life was not that bad until my mom died. When she died my step dad Alejandro "Alex" Arizmendi began living a life of drinking, partying and well treating me badly. According to the media, he was the most loving father in the world. But, at home it was different, he was bearly there and when he was he focused his energies in insulting me and hitting me once in a while.

One day I was going to head out with some friends when he called me to his office. " Jazmnie. Come here. Now. I have some one you may want to meet.'' I hurried because if I took my sweet time, I would have the consequences.

When I reached the office, I couldn't believe it. It was Tony Stark.

" Well, aren't you going going to present yourself?" Alejandro asked

I nodded " Hello Mr. Stark. I'm Jazime Michelle Echeveria."

He shook my hand " Hello. I'm Tony."

Alejandro spoke again " Sit down. We have important news for you."

Once again I did as I was told. I learned how to be obedient, he gave orders and I followed.

He took a folder with many forms and said " Jazmine. Mr. Stark is your biological father."

" W-what?'' I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was the daughter of Tony Stark?

" Look its is right here." he passed me the file. I looked through them and it said it on my birth certificate...I _was_ his legal and biological daughter. Why hadn't mom told me?

" Um...Well..." I couldn't find any words

" Jazmine? If you want you can come live with me in Malibu."

My eyes lit up. Was he serious I would be gone from Alex's abuses...forever? I looked at Alex who said " Its your decision Jazmine."

" Then Yes. I want to go to Malibu."

Tony smiled, he looked happy " Then pack your bags. Its an 8 hour drive. Me and Alex will sign the papers."

I nodded and headed to my room, got my suit case out of my closet. I packed all my clothes and everything else I own so I had to get my other suit case. I was done in at least 20 mins. But, I was so excited...I mean who wouldn't be?

I went down the stairs, Alex and Tony were waiting down stairs. " Is that it?" Tony asked

" Yes. I don't own that much stuff." I said

He took my bags, " Are you going to say your goodbyes?" he asked

I guess I could say good bye to Alex, I didn't want to but I had to act like I loved him.

" Good bye Alex." I said

He hugged me " Good bye Jazmine."

With that I went to Tony and we headed to his car. I loved his car...it was a silver Audi. He put the bags in the back and opened the passanger door for me to get in. He turned on the car and started to drive

"Your going to love Malibu, Jaz."

I smiled but felt sad, my mom used to called me Jaz. How I missed her but, now I was starting a new life and I was excited.

**Okay this was the first chapter, I will get more into Jaz's past in the next chapters. Tell me what you think I haven't been getting reviews on my star wars story " a strong love can crumble.", lets hope I get reviews on this one. **

**Love and kisses- :)**


	2. Finding love and comfort

**HI. SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED BUT SCHOOL HAD ME SO BUSY...BUT I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS DURNING MATH CLASS LOL. WELL HERE YA GO.**

2 days later: Who knew L.A could be so much fun? Da...Tony had woken up early and was in his garage. He ha told me I wasnt allowed there with out his permission.

" Tony..." nothing his music was so loud he couldnt hear me.

I went back to my room and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and started to undress myself. My slender,light chocolate colored body had bruises, and my arms had scars, I entered the shower and closed my eyes. I remembered Alex's abuse. All the yelling, humiliation but most of all all those times he had hit me, pushed me into a wall, et cetera. Tears slid down my face, If Mom had been alive he would have never acted like this. She could have had stopped him for doing what he did on my 14th birthday, making my life an living hell.

I got out of the shower and fired off. My outfit of the day was simple. Shorts, a black tank top and a red cardigan. Cardigans became an essential clothing item for me. They covered the bruises and scars.

Someone knocked the door. " Jaz. It's Tony."

" It's open come in." I said putting mousse in my wavy,long black hair.

He came in and seemed happy. " Did you sleep okay?"

I smiled at him " Yeah. The bed was really comfortable."

" I'm glad, now..." my stomach growled loudly

" Hungry much?" he asked with a smirk

" Very. Race you down." I said running towards the stairs

" Beat me in my own house?Heck no!" Tony yelled running behind me.

I reached the living room before him but when he got down he grabbed me and started to tickle me. My biggest weakness: I was SUPER ticklish. " S-Stop!" I yelled laughing.

My tank top somehow managed to rise up a bit since I heard Tony gasp. Oh no! I thought

" Jaz. What happened." Tony asked serious

" N-nothing." I answered nervous

" It can't be nothing. I'm your dad, all I will do in life is protect you. You can tell me anything."

I started to cry. I could take it, I had to tell him. " Alex. H-he did this all of this! I-I couldn't stop him. All of his anger...he took it out on me."

" That son of a.." he said whispering

Tony hugged me and I sobbed on his chest, his reactor's humming noise some what like a comforting heart beat. " I promise you no one will ever hurt you. I will always be there to protect you. When ever you need me."

" thanks...Dad" I whispered calling him dad felt so good. I felt loved a feeling I always wished I had gotten from Alex.

" I love you jaz." he said rubbing my back

I was now 100% convinced. My dad wouldn't be like Alex. He would love, protect and always be there. He would be my personal Iron man.

**Hope you guys liked. I'm so sorry it took me time to update. School has been really super busy but I made time. Read and review :)**


	3. Bad start to Graduation Week

A month and a week later: it was graduation week and everyone including Pepper, who I had met last month was crazy with excitement. " We have to choose your dress and the party and..."

" Woah pepper, don't choke. I have a week plus the party planning is done, Dad helped me before leaving for Romania I said. It was hard not know we had grown so close. But, Pepper was here and we had become close too. I could tell Dad and her had feelings for eachother, even though they tried to hide them.

" Well, we still need to go get your dress. But..after school." she said throwing me my car keys. Dad had bought me a black corvette for my 17th birthday.I headed to the door " Sounds good... Hey pepper?"

She turned around " If we get any news about dad, let me know?"

She smiled " I promise."

I nodded and left the house. I missed Dad, I was worried. What had happened? Was he okay? I always worried when he left for missions.

When I was asking myself all these questions, I noticed I had arrived at school without knowing. I was parked and everything.

" Jaz? Jaz!" It was Nicole my bestfriend.

I shook my head " Hey. Sorry I was thinking..."

" About your dad. It's gonna be okay, he'll be back." she said

I got out of the car and hugged her, " Thanks. Now, I have something to give you" I dug in my bag and found a invitation to my graduation party saturday.

" awesome. Can I bring a date?" she said smiling . We walked toward the patio.

I rolled my eyes, she was boy crazy. " You will anyways." we sat on the bench near a fountain and started to talk about our planned graduation outfits when I heard the most annoying voice in the world

" Hey what do we have here? Little miss princess." it was Katherine, she was the queen of the school until I came in and untentionally took her place. It was part of being a Stark I suppose.

" What do you want?" I asked standing up

" You. Gone."

I rolled my eyes " Katherine, it graduation week, can you just stop bugging me? "

" No. You think that because you're a Stark you can just come and rule this town, but truth is your just a little conceited, little stuck up bitch like your womanizing father."

That was it. I slapped her. Hard.

" don't you ever talk about my dad that way!"

" you bitch!" she yelled and then she pushed me and I fell on the hard, concrete ground. She went on top of me and started to scratch and pull my hair. I had no choice but to defend my self, I tried to push her off me but she just hit and scratched more. I felt her hit my face and felt blood and pain on my side. SHE had stabbed me?

" That's enough!" I felt Mr. Cortez my Economy teacher say while pulling off a thrashing Katherine off me. I tried to stand but I couldn't.

" Jazmine! I'm going to call an ambulance, you'll be okay."

All of the sudden I felt a huge pain on my lower abdomen and everything went black.

Stark residence: 9:40 am ( Tony stark POV)

I had returned from my mission 40 minutes ago and had changed into comfortable jeans and a black shirt when I heard my phone ringing. It was from USC medical center. " Hello."

" Mr. stark, this is Dr. Conner, ER. Your daughter arrived here a couple of minutes ago."

I was now in panic mode. What had happened to Jaz?

" What, what wrong?"

" it seems she was attacked, by a girl at school. I need you to come immediately."

" yes of course. I'm on my way."

I ran to the car, who had hurt MY little girl?

**I know it's short but I am busy packing so I had to write a quick chapter. Review it is as important as blood is to a vampire ;)**


	4. Hospital and news

**Hey Guys! I know its been a while but I berly got internet this morning so I had to update this story. So her you go!**

**Tony POV**: The car didn't go as fast as I wanted. I had called Pepper and she was also on her way. My little girl, my poor baby girl. Finally, I reached the hospital and ran into the E.R. They led me to her room. I was in shock she was badly bruised. I walked into the room, took a chair next to her hospital bed and took her hand.

"Daddy's here, everything will be okay. No one will do this again." tears welled in my eyes, those were the same words that I had told her that night she confessed the abuse she had suffer in the hands of the bastard of her stepdad. I failed to keep it.

"Mr. Stark." it was the doctor. His face seemed to tell me he had good news.

"Dr. Conner. What's going on? Is my daughter going to be okay?"

He smiled "She has a lot if busing but she'll be fine. But,"

"What?"

"Jaz has chronic anemia. It seems she's had it since she was young,"

"Her mother had it. I believe that's where she got it from. Can it be treated?"

"Yes. But the anemia will weaken her, even with treatment. She won't be able to do many rigorus activities; she would have to limit herself."

I nodded. It would be hard to try and limit her but it had to be done for her health.

"She may leave tonight. If she feels any pain or faints again, please bring her. I will give you some iron supplement pills. She will need to take them daily it will help control the anemia."

"Mm..Daddy?" it was Jaz waking up. I went to her and smiled "Hi baby. How do you feel?"

She smiled a bit "My body hurts. But oh that little bitch, she doesn't..."

"Jaz. Calm Down. That "bitch" as you call her, is in jail. She was expelled and arrested for battery."

"Oh. Well, okay. When can I go home?"

I sighed "Tonight. But I need to tell you something important. Jaz, you have anemia, you won't be able to do a lot of rigorous activities, in other words you'll need to calm it down a bit. Oh and you need to drink iron supplement pills every day. It will help control it."

She looked calm. "Where's Pepper?"

"She texted me saying that something important had come up but she would come visit when you were at home."

Her face showed a bit of disappointment. Pepper was a mother to her. She was always there when she needed her. When I would come back from missions, I would find Jaz on the couch sleeping and Pepper on a chair in the kitchen table_. "She's stubborn, she didn't want to go to her room until you came back. She worries about you, a lot."_

She was like pepper in that sense, she always worried. But now it was my turn to worry about her, her health.

" Jaz.." I started to say but saw she had fallen asleep. She must have been tired; she usually never slept during the day. I sat on the chair, and just stared at my daughter, the only important thing in my life and saw her chest rise and fall with every breath. So, this is what it felt to be a father.

Yay. I worked hard on this chapter and am proud of it. Read and review.

**P.S can't wait to see "Avengers" ! What about you guys?**


	5. Grad Party

**OKAY. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. I RUSHED TOWARDS JAZ'S GRADUATION PARTY BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED TO WRITE ABOUT IT. ENJOY**

**JAZ POV**:

It was the best night of my life, the party was going great almost everyone I had invited were here and some people from Stark Industries Pepper insisted I invited.

"Congratulations baby." My dad said giving me a hug. He looked so happy; ever since the "accident" he had been kind of distant, going on missions all the time. I think he blames himself, thinking that if he hadn't gone on that mission I would have been okay. I hated that, he was my dad he was always supposed to be there but I guess that's what happens when your dad is Iron Man.

" Thanks, daddy. I didn't imagine so many people would come. "

He smiled and took my hand. " Will you honor me with a dance?"

" Tony Stark dances? That's a shocker. Of course I will." The dj put a slow song and me and Dad danced. It felt special, like nothing else mattered. That for that moment my father was just that, my dad not iron man or Tony Stark.

The song ended and my dad kissed me on my forehead but then his cell phone rang. He looked at it.

"Who is it?" I asked

" Fury. I have to take this."

I sighed " Dad. It's my graduation party. Can't you just leave it?"

"No. I cant." He headed to the garage. I followed him and saw him change into Iron Man.

"Dad! W-what…"

He looked at me and said "Sorry baby. I have to." He took off.

I felt horrible, damn Fury! He had to end this wonderful day by taking my dad away yet again. I had enough when my dad wasn't being Iron Man, he was at work or with a girl in his room…. He was reminding me of Alex. Well, I was 18 today and I was sure my dad wouldn't mind if I took some of his alcohol. I went to the living room and took two bottles of what looked like whisky.

"What do you think you're…" it was pepper

" Doing? I am going to enjoy my party…make it more fun." I said walking to the huge crowd

" What will your dad think?"

I laughed "What do I care? He's out being iron man!" I ran and passed out the bottles and spiked the punch.

I didn't care what my dad or anyone thought. Not any more

**IT MAY SEEM LIKE JAZ IS A BRAT BUT I DIDN'T HAVE A GOOD, LIKE SPECTACULAR IDEA ON HOW TO START TO TURN THIS REALTIONSHIP BAD. R AND R**


	6. Story Announcement

**HEY GUYS SORRY IF YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHAPTER BUT I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU GUYS KNOW THAT THEIR WILL BE NEW CHAPTERS FOR STARWARS AND IRON MAN. PLUS A NEW STORY ABOUT PHANTOM OF THE OPERA WHICH I WILL UPLOAD TODAY,**

**HUGS AND LOVE **

**SWFANFORLIFE**


	7. Consequences of our actions

Tony POV: great. I had to go be iron man on the most important day of Jaz's life. It hurt me to me the mix of anger and sadness in her eyes. But, it had to be done. Me and ironman were one, no exceptions.

I was headed back to Afghanistan. Wonderful memories of captivity. The ten rings had resurrected and they were about to be buried again. I had to make it up to her, any way possible

**Jaz POV:**

1am. The party was over and i was officially drunk. I was on the couch with a almost empty bottle of tequila in my hands. " Jazmine Stark! Are you drunk?" Pepper yelled.

I smiled at her, "Yep. Man, I didn't know dad kept so much good stuff"

She was really mad. She pulled me up. "you are lucky I don't call him and tell him what you did"

"Why would you? He's busy being Iron Man, going god knows where...leaving on my most important day! Call him, I don't give a damn!" I yelled and I meant it. I was tired of dad leaving all the time; if I had wanted him not to be around I would have stay with Alex. Pepper helped to my room, helped me put my pajamas on and put me to bed.

"Please don't blame your dad. He...has to do this to keep us safe. He loves you and so do I." with that she kissed my forehead and left the room.

I fell asleep quickly.

_Next Day about 5 am:_

My head throbbed. It felt like cement had fallen on my head, and i knew that I had a hangover. As I remembered what had happen yesterday a smirk grew on my face, I had fun. Even though my dad wasn't there leaving to be iron man. He would be pissed when he found out but i didn't care I was going to be 18 in a month he couldn't tell me what to do.

"She What?" Dad was home. " Jazmine, unless you want to die today I suggest you get your hanged over butt here NOW!"

I groaned. His yelling made my head hurt more. My feet made themselves to the door and down the stairs and into the living room where my dad was fuming and pepper was...well she wasn't happy.

"What the hell were you thinking? You know that was the most irresponsible thing you have done?"

I just stared at him.

"Are you even listening?" Pepper snapped at me.

"Shut up! You are not my mom you can talk to me like..."

Slap! He slapped me, making me fall down. i looked at him wide-eyed. I never expected him to hit me. "Are you going to shut your mouth?

I started to stand up, "I expect this to happen with Alex not with you!" Again. He slapped me again

"Keep acting like this and it may start to be like that." He was beyond mad.

I ran well stumbled up to my room and closed the door. Why did he have to begin since it was already like it. I rarely saw him probably one a month if i was lucky. Missions and other things always kept him busy. Then i had listened to Fury talking about an Avengers Initiative to him, so he would be gone more. Dad and Pep should get prepared, I wasn't going to take orders from them anymore.

Tony POV: I slapped her twice. What had gotten into me? I was beyond mad but that didn't justify my actions, then telling her i might start acting like that shit of a stepfather she had?

"Tony, she'll come around" Pepper said sitting next to me on the couch.

"She hates me. i can feel it, I went too far..."

" She does not. You were Furious you didn't know what you were..."

"No Pepper don't justify me. A parent never acts like i did. If Jaz hates me, i wouldn't blame her."

I need to fix this mess. My relationship with the most important thing to me depended on it.

**Kind of drastic and dark but somehow the idea popped into me in a dream...kind of weird?**


	8. Last minute threats

It had been 2 months since the party incident and Jaz and pepper were plan the 2012 Stark Expo. She hadnt talked to her father much, he was in mission and she was busy parting and helping pepper command Stark industries.

" Miss Stark?" she turned to see a very handsome man dressed in a suit with an Ipad in his hands.

" May I help you mister..."

" Destler, Jonathan Destler. I will be your personal assistant as appointed by your father and Ms. Potts." I shook his hand.

" Well we have a lot to do. I need to make sure rehearsals for the opening dance are going well, you can look around or whatever."

_JAZ POV:_

He nodded and I headed to the stage to see the dancers rehearsing the opening number which would introduce me and I would introduce dad. I expected perfection on everything I planned and it was coming out perfect. I smiled at the dancers as they finished and felt my phone right.

" Jazmine here."

I smiled at my dads laughter " Always so professional, Miss Stark"

" I have to be Mr. Stark. So are you coming home or is Fury keeping you hostage?"

" I should be home tomorrow, princess. I would not opening night for anything."

I smiled, I hoped he would be proud of how this came out. " Awesome, hey whats with the p.a?"

" I wanted someone to help you, do you not..."

" Dad hes perfect, speaking of the devil. I have to go dad love you."

I hung up " Yes, Mr. Destler?"

" You have a visitor miss, a Justin Hammer, he is waiting backstage."

_Hammer? What did he want, more importantly why did security let him in, Dad had not allowed anyone but people involved in the expo in. _

" Thank you Mr. Destler."

I walked to the stage and I saw him playing with his phone.

" How can I be of assistance, Hammer?" I asked coldly. He smiled and said " Ah, yes Miss Stark. The new heiress of the Stark fortune."

" I have no time for games, sir what so you want?"

" A spot in the expo."

" No. Goodbye." I was about to walk back, but he pulled me back.

" I think yes. You see, my project last year was destroyed by your father and I deserve another spot."

" Why in hell, should I give you the spot?"

He pulled me closer to him and touched my face " Revenge against your father and that P.A of his for locking me up. And... losing the Stark Heiress would be very bad news."

I tensed and was scared. " Uh, congratulations Mr. Hammer you have a last minute... Wait no! you will never scare me with threats. Now, leave please."

He walked saying nothing. I would talk to security about following orders given by dad. Plus, tell dad and Pepper about what happened. I had to admit I was scared, what was he planning?

The most important thing was the opening of the Expo tomorrow.


	9. Expo Disaster

_**Ahh! Forgive me for forgeting my readers but I have been overwhelmed with appointments, homework and illness. But here is Jaz's latest thoughts.**_  
>" Hello ladies and gentlemen. Tonight is not the opening of a simple exhibit but of a family legacy. From my grandfather to my father and now myself." I tried to look confident but I was extremely nervous. I had a feeling that something bad was going . " My point being...welcome to the..."<br>Boom! I saw the east exhibit hall explode and turn to a ball of fire.  
>" I told you I would show." Justin Hammer said in a helicopter loud speaker " Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you will be witnesses in the end of the Stark legacy!"<br>I wanted to run but my feet felt glued to the floor. "Jaz, move!" I heard Pepper and dad yell. I stood as he fire came towards the stage, thats when my feet decided to move and I ran backstage.  
>"What the hell is he doing?!" Dad yelled<br>"He's angry about being rejected from the expo...he is getting revenge." I said  
>Dad ran to happy, whispered something then ran out. About 3 minutes later I saw iron man flying shooting at Hammer.<br>" Hammer, you physco! What the hell?!" I yelled remembering I still had the microphone on.  
>" Now, is that the way to talk to your <em>better<em>? Dad didn't teach you manners huh?" He said sarcastically.  
>" Jaz, we gotta leave." Pepper said tugging on blazer hem.<br>"No, we- I have to help..." I tried to protest  
>"Ms. Stark, we have to go. You're in danger here." Jonathan said in a no arguing tone. I gave in and we ran to the car and headed back to the hotel.<br>I needed to help...i just had to.

**Sorry its short but having a cold, flu type of illness with your head all stuffy is a horrible way to write. I will write more tomorrow or maybe later on at night since I haven't been getting a lot of sleep. **  
><strong>Xoxoxo<strong>


End file.
